


The one where Mycroft likes Panic! at the Disco

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused Greg, Greg is a sweetie, M/M, Mycroft being decidedly not Mycroft, Panic At The Disco (Band), and blushy, mycroft is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's singing, Greg's confused, and overall, musical shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Mycroft likes Panic! at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-am-greg-lestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-am-greg-lestrade).



> Inspired by Panic! at the disco's "There's a reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet."

_“Talk to the mirror, oh! Choke back tears and keep telling yourself that “I’m a diva!”_

“Mycroft?” Greg asked. What was going on in there?

 _“Just happen to be laced wi-gah!”_ Mycroft yelped. “Gregory I-”

“What band even is that?” Greg asked, severely confused.

A light blush rose to Mycroft’s cheeks. “Panicatthedisco” He said quickly.

“What?” Greg asked.

Mycroft was turning a nice red now. He unlocked his phone and held it up to Greg, who squinted at the screen.

“Panic! At the disco?” Greg asked. “What are they, pop?” He asked.

“More alternative or punk.” Mycroft muttered. He was now the color of a rose. Greg stared incredulously for another moment before chuckling.

“Now I just gotta get you to listen to “The Clash.”

“Ah, no.” Mycroft replied. “I will never understand why you listen to them anyway.”

“Oh come on My, it’s a good band!”

“I disagree.” Greg smiled and laughed again, planting a kiss on Mycroft’s cheek.

“Love you Myc.”

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was really short but I had the inspiration and I had to get it out so here it is.


End file.
